


Full Moon

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bullying, Gen, Hurt Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: After a misunderstand between Lily and Severus, the Marauders take matters into their own hands with unfortunate, unseen consequences.
Relationships: Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 56





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have to put that I dont condone rape. It's vile and disgusting I don't romanticize it either.   
> If you experience anything that's written please know that you're not alone and help is always there.

"I don't like this." Remus told Sirius the night before. 

Sirius, if he was honest with himself, didn't actually listen to anything Remus said that night. He and James had the perfect plan... although most of it would rely on their improvisation skills. They somehow reined in Peter as well. Oh well. The plan would work with 3 of them. 

Now, James, Sirius and Peter were waiting by the entrance of the dungeons where they had told Snape to meet then. Obviously they didn't say to meet then, more precisely to meet Lily. 

"Is this gonna work?" Peter squeaked. 

"Of course, Wormtail." James replied. 

Sirius was too caught up in keeping an eye out for Snape. 

Then... said Slytherin was in sight. 

"Voila. There's the slimy git." 

James and Peter readied a black bag whilst Sirius readied his wand. 

"Lily?" Severus called out quietly. "Are you there? Listen I just want to say-" 

A blue flash appeared as.he was stunned by a spell from Sirius' wand. Severus fell back onto the hard, stone floor with a thud. 

"Grab him."

James and Peter ran over and put the bag over Severus' head as Sirius grabbed his feet. Roughly, the three of them dragged Severus quietly and quickly underneath the cover of James' invisibility cloak, out of the castle. 

"He won't know where we are will he?" Peter asked. 

"I wouldn't think so." James shrugged. "That's what the bag is for." 

"I have a bad feeling about this." Peter whimpered. 

"You have a bad feeling about everything." Sirius whispered harshly. "Look, this is for Evans. She's our friend." 

Peter nodded, biting his lip. 

It didn't take the three of them long to drag the unconscious Snape to their chosen destination. The Shrieking Shack. No one would find them here. 

Under the bag cover, Severus slowly opened his eyes but he couldn't open his mouth to speak. He was terrified. He could hear the familiar sound of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. What were they doing with him? What we they going to do? 

"That's what you're going to do?" Peter asked worriedly. "We shouldn't-"

"Look, Wormtail." Sirius hissed. "If you don't like it, leave. We won't stop you." 

"Flip him." James snorted under his breath. "You doing it?" 

Severus' eyes dilated as he felt himself being turn onto his stomach, he felt his heart stop as he felt a knife cut the fabric of his clothes away. He still couldn't see. They hadn't removed the bag. 

It was as though the bag was his prison cage. 

Severus silently whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as he felt the cool metal of a blade against his back. 

A stunning spell was keeping him against the floor, not being able to move a muscle. 

Perhaps if Remus had tried harder, the event what occurred that night would not have occurred. Perhaps. 

"Take a knife, Prongs." 

James did as was asked and grabbed another knife and put it against Severus' back. 

"What you writing?"

Sirius shrugged, "it'll come to me."

Severus whimpered as the first incision took place. 

"Shit." Sirius slapped Severus' head. "He's awake." 

"Oh well." James brushed it aside. "Might make it more fun." 

Several minutes passed before Sirius and James were done, Severus laid against the rotting wood of the shack, holding his tears in. He wouldn't show weakness.

Blood stained the boys back, dripping down onto the floorboards, staining his black clothes. Severus thought that they had grown bored when nothing happened and no words were spoken. 

He was wrong. 

He felt James and Peter hold him down as Sirius took his belt and began to thrash him. 

"Wait." Sirius chuckled. "What am I thinking?"

Severus held his breath.

"Take his trousers off, Prongs."

Severus would have fought back. He would have. He couldn't though. The spell was keeping him against the ground. 

"You think you could hurt her like that?" Sirius whispered into his ear though the head bag. "Let's see how you like it, having a taste of your own medicine." 

Severus was bewildered. He was very confused by what Sirius meant by that. He would never hurt Lily, not even lay a hand against her. 

He wanted to scream as he felt Sirius mount him. He felt him thrust in and out. He became deaf to everything.

"Wait. Sirius." James let go of Severus. "This isn't what we agreed."

"James." Sirius smirked. "He did it to Lily. He deserves this."

"We don't know for sure..." Peter purposefully looked away. 

Sirius slapped Peter across the face. "I've had enough of you. Both of you. Piss off."

James and Peter could have prevented what happened that night. They could have put a stop to Sirius. 

They didn't. 

Sirius stayed inside him, as he watched James and Peter walk out of the shack. He looked down at the Slytherin. 

He tore the bag away and pushed Severus' head into the floor, not caring if it hurt. 

He became riled up when he saw the tear marks on the face and the floorboards. He took his fist and pounded Severus' face several times, not stopping when he heard the crack of Severus' nose. A gush of blood poured down Severus' face, along with a cry of pain. 

Sirius took himself and drove into Severus' backside over and over again, making sure it hurt the other teenager. 

"I bet you're enjoying this." Sirius cruelly snarled. "Little whore." 

"...please..." a tiny voice whispered. 

Sirius put his hands around Severus' throat, tighter and tighter, smirking as the face turned purple. He climbed off the Slytherin. Picking him up, he tossed him onto the bed, back against the pillows. He stood at the end of the bed and watched the blood pour down his face. Those eyes looked at him pleadingly. 

"I.... don't.... understand." Severus whimpered, closing his eyes for a moment before passing out from the pain. 

Sirius frowned. He thought he would have more time. He thought for a moment before climbing onto the bed with his knife. Taking the knife, he pictured plunging it into Severus' chest. 

He didn't though. He could have but that would have been too easy. Instead he took his finger and traced along the bruises on Severus' face. He would admit that he may have taken things too far but... hurting him like that was such a release. 

He took the blanket that laid strewn on the bed and put it over his pale body. 

He wasn't sorry but he couldn't help but feel disgusted at the sight he was left with. He hope that Lily would be happy from now on. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Saved by House Elves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857014) by [Trickster32](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster32/pseuds/Trickster32)




End file.
